The present invention relates generally to the field of display grids, and more particularly to dynamically determining the relative positioning of a multiple display grid and adjusting the images transmitted to the displays of the multiple display grid.
A display device is an output device for the presentation of information in visual or tactile form. When the input information is supplied as an electric signal, the display is called an electronic display. Common applications for electronic visual displays are televisions and computer monitors. Originally, computer monitors were used for data processing and television receivers were used for entertainment. As time progressed, computers, and computer monitors, have been used for both data processing and entertainment, while televisions have implemented some computer functionality.